The Clam, the Ribbon and the Demons
by Blackqueenwhite
Summary: The ocs mafia family story. Chapter 13: Akatsuki Natsume
1. 1: New student with the long pink hair

**Hi! Its Blackqueenwhite. The OCs mafia story is starting~! The family will be called 'Nastro D'argento , meaning 'silver ribbon' in Italian. Another random thought.**

**Oh well, on with the story! **

Chapter 1: The new student with the long pink hair

"Oh crap… if I don't hurry, Hibari-san is going to kill me…" Tsuna mumbled to himself, as he ran to school. He had woken at 8:27, when school was going to start at 8:30. "Why didn't Reborn wake me today? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto went ahead of me as well"

He sighed, and checked his watch. 30 seconds to 8:30… "Nooo! Hieeee!" Tsuna cried his trademark cry, and dashed to the school gates. Hibari was standing there, per usual with his underlings (?). As Tsuna ran into school, Hibari just smirked at him. "Your late, herbivore. For that…" He took his tonfas out. "…Kamikorosu" "P-please, Hibari-san… I'm s-sorry" Tsuna was embarrassed for stuttering like a little girl, but this teen had a glare that can make a big thug froth in the mouth!

Hibari raised his tonfas, ready to strike the poor tuna. Tsuna closed his eyes and braced for the incoming weapon- CLANG. The sound of metal meeting metal rang out, and Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to see a girl standing in front of him, facing Hibari. She was blocking the tonfas… with a scythe? Tsuna (and pretty much everyone around them) stared at the sudden appearance of the girl, the scythe and Hibari's amused look on his face.

"…Who are you? I've never seen you before" Hibari spoke, putting his tonfas away to god-knows-where. The girl lifted her hand, as the scythe shrank smaller and smaller into pocket size. The mini-weapon disappeared into her sleeve, and she flicked her long, dark pink hair back. And when Tsuna meant long pink hair, it was REALLY long and ACTUALLY pink. It looked like the strands were touching the ground! "Minako Akemi, transfer" She said, and Tsuna was shocked to see her eyes were silver- slightly dull, but still shining silver.

"Hn" Hibari just nodded. "I have a few things to give you then. Follow" Akemi slightly nodded, and followed the raven haired teen. "Ah! Wait!" Tsuna shouted. Akemi turned around, with a questioning look on her face. "Ummm, thank you for saving me" He blushed. He was a soon-to-be mafia boss… and was protected by a girl from his guardian. The girl gave him a small smile, and walked after the sighed as he walked to class. Really, he was just being way too pathetic.

TIME SKIP~

"This is the school map. And do NOT break school property, skip classes or-" "-Be late. I know, I know" Hibari's eyebrow twitched as Akemi cut him off. "Well then, you are dismissed" Akemi nodded, and put the map in her skirt pocket. She took her hands out, and accidentally pulled something out with it. The object fell to the floor with a clink, and Hibari saw a glimpse of a silver cross, before Akemi snatched it up. "Well then, I'll be going" She stuffed the cross back into her pocket, and walked off. Hibari looked at the doorway, and noticed a single, white feather on the ground. "That cross… can it be…"

**WITH AKEMI**

"Stupid Senko… why did I have to come first?" Akemi Minako, or Shiina tsked, while taking out her cell phone. She dialed a number, coming to the corner of the sports shed (though she didn't understand how she ended up here). **"Hello?" **The voice of a very familiar person picked up. "It's Shiina" **"Oh, Shiina. How's Namimori?" **The person on the other end asked, while Shiina heard explosions, shouting and cursing in the background.

"…What's going on there?" She asked, as he heard a male voice shout, **'Get back here, you egg!' "It's nothing at all, It just involves Alice breaking Natsume's cosplaying set." **"…Oh" Shiina just gave a bland reply. "So, when are you all coming?" She asked. **"I'm not sure yet… but I'll probably be sending Natsume and Emilio in a few days" **"Okay… well, I'll be waiting" **"Sure thing. See you, Shiina" **Shiina pressed the disconnect button and sighed. Seriously, why did she have to do this again?


	2. 2:Ciaossu

**Hi! I have finally written chap. 2! Thank you to Christain, Otaku Holic, Utatane, xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, nellys bestfrend, Kirino Tsuki and Torataro for your reviews!**

**I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I don't have much time on the computer… so please forgive me if it's too short for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and I don't own any of the OCs either!**

**Well, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Ciaossu

Two days had passed since the strange transfer student, Akemi Minako had come to Namimori. Tsuna glanced at her- she was looking bored pretty much all the time after she had came to this class. He was surprised when she had entered his classroom that morning, as the new student.

His hyper intuition told him that she was somehow not normal, but he kind of expected it- her appearance told him anyway (not that he was trying to be stereotype…). Then, the teacher came in with a tired expression on his face. And after him, a girl with reddish hair in pigtails, wearing a blue t-shirt, and a simple skirt coming down just above her knees skipped in.

"Hi, Mina-chan~" The girl giggled, waving at Akemi. She had purple eyes that were laughing with amusement. Then, Tsuna felt a dark aura surrounding said girl- Akemi was glaring at the girl. "Umm, Minako-san, is this someone you know?" The teacher asked, and Akemi just stood up, grabbed the girl's scruff, and walked out of the classroom. The teacher didn't stop her- he actually looked relieved.

Tsuna looked out of the window, and was shocked to see Akemi and the mysterious girl was already out at the grounds. 'Wow that was fast…is that even possible, going down there in such a short time?' He thought, watching them.

**To Akemi and the girl~**

"What. are. you. doing" "Of course, I came to see you under boss's orders!" The girl- no actually a boy- Akatsuki Natsume grinned, fiddling with his fake pigtails. "I know that. What I mean is, why are you dressed like that?" Akemi let him go, but still asked. The boy smiled. "Hobby?" Akemi didn't say anything to that- and just walked back into the building, when a voice called. "Hey, Shiina!" She sighed, and turned to see a blonde Italian walking towards them. "Emilio" The boy smiled, waving a little. "There you are, Natsume. I looked everywhere for you!" Said boy grinned, doing a piece sign for no reason.

"So, have you met the Vongola boss yet?" Natsume asked, fixing his hair. Shiina shook her head. "I know who it is, but… I thought to introduce ourselves when Senko comes…" Shiina said, walking back into the school building, when- Click. She froze, as she felt a barrel of a gun on the back of her head. "Shii!" "Shiina!" She heard the two shout, and slowly turned around… to come face to face with a fedora wearing baby holding a neon green gun to her face.

'Ciaossu"

**A/N Sorry for being it so short again… I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! The rest of the OC familgia will make their appearances next, so please look forward to it! Oh, and please review~!**


	3. Nastro D'argento familgia

**Hello~! I had more time to write this week, so… yep. It is longer than the first two chapters. **

**Thank you to Otaku Holic, ReaderWorm101, Kirino Tsuki, Christian and Sweet18Candy for your reviews! Really made my day **

**The rest of the OCs family will be making their appearances in this chapter. Oh, and this would just be between the Future arc and the Shimon arc. Please enjoy~**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3: Nastro D'argento

"Ciaossu"

Akemi, Emilio and Natsume all froze, as they took in the sight of the small fedora-wearing baby. "You are…" The baby smirked, cocking his gun at the three. "The No.1 hitman in the world…" Emilio breathed. '… Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn" Natsume finished, not moving anything except for his mouth. "So you know me" The Arcobaleno said, and they stared as the gun clicked. "Tell me. What family are you from?" Akemi was nervous, but she didn't show it. "…That, I can't say yet" "Yet?"

Natsume smirked. "Until our boss comes" Reborn's gun changed aim from Akemi to the boy-dressed-as-girl. "Your boss is coming?" "Well of course." Emilio smiled, traces of nervousness disappearing. "We came to check out the new Vongola boss, after all." Reborn glared at him. "What are you…"

That moment, a black and white blur flew towards them, and with a clang Hibari and Shiina's weapons clashed together. "You…" They glared at each other. "Hibari Kyoya. What is your problem?" Shiina asked, not letting the two weapons disconnect. "For skipping class and coming into school without permission, I'll bite you to death" Hibari simply stated, and then jumped sideways to Natsume. "!" Natsume dodged him, a little surprised the raven haired teen had suddenly changed course. "Whoa there!' he grinned, and quickly pulled his 'girl' outfit off, revealing a simple white t-shirt and baggy jeans. "If you're going to bite, I guess I'll bite back!" He pulled out a nunchaku (numchucks), also from wherever-it-comes-from, and lunged at Hibari. Just as the two weapons were about to clash- "Stop" With that simple command from somebody, Natsume's movements completely stopped for a moment, and he jumped back next to Emilio.

Hibari didn't stop though, as he raised his eyebrows at the sudden retreat. He raised his tonfas, when something pulled the weapons out of his grip. The prefect whirled around, to see a group of four people standing at the Namimori chuugaku gates. "Senko…" He heard Shiina- or Akemi Minako as he knew whisper. "Hello." The girl at the head of the group smiled.

"Hey guys~!" "Yo, Senko!" The two boys waved at them, and a short haired girl waved back. "You're their boss" Reborn asked, his gun barrel aimed at the spikey haired girl. "So the information was true" A small boy said from behind her, and Reborn would have pointed out he looked like a girl if it wasn't such a tense moment. "Why are you here already? All of you, as well…" Shiina asked, slightly glaring at Hibari. "After we sent you Shiina, we grabbed info that the great hitman Reborn was here, and he was training the Vongola boss." A messy haired teen explained, and then smirked. "Apparently, he's been here since last year." The silver eyed girl twitched. "…and why did you grab such old information just a few days ago?" To that, a short, sleepy looking girl smiled and simply said, "We weren't concentrating" Shiina was glaring HARD at the girl, who was completely oblivious to her dark aura. "Oi, don't ignore me." Reborn suddenly spoke. "I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?"

"Reborn!" A voice shouted, and everyone there looked around to see the hero of the original story, Sawada Tsunayoshi running towards them. Looking slightly intimidated by the sudden attention, he stopped and looked around. "Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" two more voices shouted, and the Vongola Storm and Rain guardians were running towards them. "Kufufufu' "EXTREME!" A creepy laugh and an EXTREME shout- and Rokudo Mukuro suddenly appeared out of nowhere while Sasagawa Ryohei jogged to them. "You guys are having fun without me!' The boxer complained, completely breaking the tension and making most of them sweat drop. "Kufufu, so it was you lot that made me feel a disturbance" Mukuro gave the seven a bi- coloured glare, with his smile still on his lips.

"Well well, the whole tenth generation Vongola family has assembled, just in time for us to introduce ourselves." Senko Shin said, and the other six people stood behind her. "Nice to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi-san. My name is Senko Shin, and this is my guardians. We are the tenth generation Nastro D'argento familgia."

"What!"

**Page break see I told you this chapter will be longer~~~~**

Tsuna stood there, staring at the group of seven people… the Nastro D'argento familgia. "What… is your business here?" He asked slowly, voice becoming serious. "We are here to form an alliance with you, of course" Senko said, with no emotion in her voice. "Our familgia only has a few allied families, so we would be glad to have a family as powerful as yours an ally." She was looking directly in Tsuna's eyes, and he realised they were a dark, red colour. Almost like… blood. He shook those thoughts outside from his mind, and looked back. "Can we trust you?" Gokudera spoke up, glaring at the girl. "Well, that depends if we can form an alliance and trust you guys as well, right?" The petite girl behind Shinko answered, smiling at the hot headed Storm guardian.

"Why would you want to form an alliance at a time like this? I've heard of the Nastro D'argento familgia before…they've never really been involved with the Vongola for the past ten generations." Reborn said, and the messy haired one answered, "It's because we're under the danger of having a war." With that, the whole atmosphere tensed again. "What?" The Vongola stared at them, and Senko sighed. "We'll like to explain it to you, but…" Brrrring! "The bell just rang!" Natsume laughed. "So, how about it?" Tsuna looked at Reborn. The Arcobaleno's eyes were hidden under his fedora, and there were no telling in his expression. "…Okay, but can we talk at my house? This is school after all" "Wagging class?" Hibari spoke up for the first time (he didn't speak because he didn't like the crowding), his eyes glinting dangerously. "Hiee! Uh, but this is…" Tsuna eeped, his dame- ness taking over. "Hibari. Let them go." Reborn said, as he hopped on Tsuna's shoulder. The prefect looked at him. "…and why will I listen to you, baby?" Reborn smirked. "I'll fight you."

To that, Hibari gave a grunt of satisfaction, and started to walk off. "And where do you think you're going?" Everyone turned around in surprise as Shiina spoke up. "Akemi Minako. What is your problem?" "It's Shiina. And you'll have to be with your familgia. You are part of the Vongola, after all." Natsume whistled. It wasn't like Shiina to care about others being where and what not. "And why would I listen…" "She'll fight you as well" Shinko cut him off, and Hibari looked like he was pondering to himself. Then, he smirked. "Fine. I'll go. But you'd better give me a good fight…" The pink haired girl raised her scythe. "Of course"

"Well, that's fixed the! Let's go!" The short haired girl said, and then bounded over to Tsuna. "I'm Alice Li, the Sun guardian of Nastro D'argento familgia by the way, nice to meet you Tsuna-kun." She smiled, and Tsuna was overcome by the urge to… um, protect her? He didn't know, but she was giving off this aura…

Oh well.

**Mysterious person's POV**

"So they have met…" The figure standing on a tree whispered to himself. "I wonder what's going to happen next… Senko Shin… Nastro D'argento…" He smirked.

"This will be interesting"

**A/N. Dooone! I'm happy! I hope you liked it! All of the Nastro D'argento guardians' names are coming up in the next chapter. The other OCs might make some appearances as well~**

**Please review!**


	4. Demons Appear

**Chapter 4~! Thank you to Otaku Holic, Kirino Tsuki, Sweet18candy and Christain for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Blackqueenwhite does not own KHR, or any of the OCs!**

**On with the story~**

Chapter 4: Some Demons appear

"Uh, so…" Tsuna was currently feeling seriously awkward as he was in his room where there were 16 people stuffed inside. Hibari was looking seriously annoyed, but seemed to be in a teeny bit of a better mood with his tonfas back and a good fight ahead. Mukuro had turned to Chrome, who was glancing nervously at the Nastro D'argento familgia. Ryohei and Yamamoto were chatting away as usual, and Gokudera was just constantly glaring at Alice Li. Lambo and I-pin was watching the whole scene, unusually quiet.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves properly. My name is Senko Shin, the boss of the Nastro D'argento familgia. I hope we will have a good relationship with each other" The spikey- haired girl said, smiling but with emotionless eyes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, boss of the Vongola familgia" Tsuna answered, feeling the air of tension behind him (specifically, Hibari and Gokudera).

"Kisaragi Hiroto, Storm guardian of the Nastro D'argento familgia" The short boy next to her said, his blue eyes staring at Gokudera. "…Gokudera Hayato, Storm guardian of the Vongola familgia" Gokudera said back, getting into a staring contest. Completely ignoring the two silver haired Storm guardians, the two Rain guardians shook hands.

"Emilio Cacciatori, Rain guardian of the Nastro D'argento familgia" "Haha, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain guardian of the Vongola familgia" They smiled peacefully, as the petite, short haired girl grinned at Ryohei, and stuck a knuckle out. "As I said earlier, I'm Alice Li, Sun guardian of the Nastro D'argento familgia~" Ryohei gave her a wide smile and smashed his fist to hers. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!" Tsuna freaked out as he saw Alice still smiling innocently after the bone cracking knuckle punch.

"I'm Akatsuki Natsume, Lightning guardian of the Nastro D'argento familgia!" The red haired boy said, purple eyes taking in the faces of all the people inside the room. "I am Lambo- sama! Gyahaha!" The cow print toddler shouted, making Gokudera look at him, annoyed. "…Shiina" "Hibari Kyoya…" The two Cloud guardians simply stated, then turned away. "My name is Suzuki Yoshitaka, the Mist guardian of the Nastro D'argento familgia" The messy haired male said, while trying to tune out the ruckus around him. "Uh, I'm Chrome Dokuro, Mist guardian of the Vongola familgia…" Chrome said shyly, looking slightly flustered.

"Well, this is all of us, isn't it?" Reborn said, hopping off his seat, namely Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ah, Reborn- san. So, what do you say about the alliance?" Senko asked, glancing a little at the baby. "…You said war. I haven't heard about this" Reborn stated, looking at the Nastro D'argento with a sharp glint in his eyes. The female boss sighed. "Well, the story is…" Then, suddenly Senko moved from her spot, landing next to Hibari. "W,what?" Tsuna eeked, but then felt a prickle at the back of his neck. He whirled around and looked out of the window, to see a man with a mask standing outside, on a tree.

"Juudaime! This!" He heard Gokudera shout, and he looked to see him staring at the carpet of his room, and the young boss 'Hiee'ed as he saw the dark orange carpet turning blue. When he looked carefully, he realised there was a needle embedded in the material. "This is the opponent of the war we were talking about, Vongola" He heard Senko say, and realised that two of the Nastro D'argento had disappeared from the room, and was shocked to see them outside battling the masked man. Alice was showing amazing movements as she punched, kicked and dodged. Natsume was swinging his nunchaku and smirking. The masked man was also impressive, dodging their attacks and throwing needles at them, which they gracefully dodged.

Senko closed her eyes, and whispered. "Sangue Diablo familgia. Don't think you can take us down" With that, she jumped out of the window and swung her arms at the masked man. Strings wrapped around the man's torso, making him unable to move. Natsume and Alice lunged at him, ready to attack. Suddenly, the strings loosened and the man dodged their attacks, landing on a tree. "!" They looked down to see a pale skinned girl with dark bluish hair, standing there holding a pair of shiny, steel fans.

"Yakumo Kurenai…" Tsuna heard Shiina whisper beside him, and widened his eyes as she jumped out of the window, holding her scythe with more feathers than before. The two girls' weapons clashed as they faced each other, both expressionless. "What's going on?" Mukuro asked, watching the Nastro D'argento and the two strangers fight. "Isn't it obvious pineapple, the enemy has arrived" A certain prefect appeared beside the window, ready to jump out. "Kufufu… what did you say?" The Vongola mist and cloud guardian glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Oi! It's not time to be doing this!" Gokudera shouted, taking out his bombs. Shiina and the other girl, Yakumo Kurenai was in an even fight, neither winning nor losing. The masked guy was holding pretty well against the sun and lightning guardians of Nastro D'argento, dodging their blows.

Suddenly, a bullet covered in sky flames crashed into the pavement, and all movement froze. They looked back- and saw a tall man, wearing a yellow coat with tight black jeans smiling friendly at them. Holding a gun. "Hi!"

… "Hi?"

**A/N It was a bit shorter than before… oh well! Please review!**


	5. Skoro

**Chapter 5 already! Oh my… Thank you thank you thank you! to Sweet18candy, Torataro and Christain for reviewing. You guys are the best!**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5:Skoro...

… So, what was this situation? Tsuna stared at the smiling boy holding a smoking gu- "Oh, and this is a musket, by the way!" –musket. The tall boy was joined by the blue- haired girl and the masked man.

"Jeez, Zero and Yakumo. What were you guys doing, fighting the Nastro D'argento? You were supposed to fight, remember?" To the boy's words, the masked man, Zero smirked. "My bad. Couldn't help it." Yakumo just stayed silent, only nodding. "Oi!" Gokudera shouted, attracting the three's attention. "Oh my! Hello, Vongola's Storm guardian!" The boy waved at Gokudera, making him fume. "Who the hell are you! Suddenly attacking us like that!" The boy smiled, but in a creepy way. "Sorry, I forgot to do introductions!" His gold eyes flashed.

"I'm the boss of the Sangue Diablo famiglia, Kishihito Milchkoppovich!" He gestured towards the other two. "And this is my Cloud guardian, Yakumo Kurenai, and Lightning guardian, Zero! Nice to meet you!" The two guardians nodded, the former without expression. Suddenly, Senko's strings flew towards Kishihito with lightning speed, and the young boss dodged it without breaking a sweat.

"Now now, you know that I hate blood!" Kishihito said, his mouth turning into a slight frown. "Says the person who killed hundreds of our comrades!" Natsume shouted, launching himself at the Russian. "Natsume, don't!" Alice warned, but it didn't reach the boy's ears. But just as Natsume swung his weapon, his body was flung backwards by the silent Cloud guardian of the Sangue Diablo familgia. "Do not touch the boss" She simply stated, killing energy seeping out from her.

"Kufufu, well isn't this interesting" "Hmph, herbivores. I'll bite you to death" The two Vongola guardians (easy to tell who they are) suddenly spoke up, lifting their weapons. "Wait! We're not here to fight!" Kishihito shouted. "We're just here to see!" Reborn pointed his Leon gun at the boss. "See?" The Russian smiled. "Ehe! Nothing!" Tsuna would have sweat dropped at the teen's reaction, if he wasn't in his hyper dying will mode.

"…Leave, Sangue Diablo Familgia." Tsuna said calmly, receiving admiring stares from his self- proclaimed right hand man. "Actually, I think we'll do just that!" To the Vongola's surprise, the Sangue Diablo boss stated, smiling at them.

"Do svidaniya!" With that, the boss and his two guardians disappeared in a flurry of Sky flames. "W…what the f*ck was that?" Gokudera mumbled, while Yamamoto laughed, "Well, at least none of us are hurt!" Tsuna then realized the whole Nastro D'argento was quiet, All looking worriedly at Senko. Said girl just sighed, and looked at the Vongola.

"So, that is the opponent of the Nastro D'argento, the Sangue Diablo familgia. Well you… help us win this war?" Reborn hopped on Tsuna' s shoulder, holding a paper with the rules of alliance on it out of nowhere. "We accept." Senko smiled at those words, while Tsuna was confused why his tutor had accepted so easily.

While he was thinking that, he was kicked in the head by the baby. "Dame- Tsuna. Hurry up and create the alliance" Tsuna mumbled something about a better way to get his attention, and lit his ring. "The Vongola familgia are now allied with the Nastro D'argento familgia from today" Senko lit her ring as well, which had the crest of a ribbon swirling around a shield. Her flames swirled around the ring, the colour a deep orange.

"The Nastro D'argento familgia are now allied with the Vongola familgia from today" The flames created two crests on the paper, showing the proof of alliance between the two families. "Thank you for creating an alliance with us. It is great help" Senko said, sincerity in her eyes. "O-of course!" The two bosses shook hands, while their guardians watched them silently, some smiling.

They didn't see the Sun arcobaleno who was standing on a gate, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

"Kishihito Milchkoppovich, Senko Shin… can they be…?"

**Mysterious Person POV**

"Oh my… so much has happened already:"

A person whispered to themselves, smiling amusedly.

"How interesting…"

**Somewhere that is the Sangue Diablo head quarters**

"Why did we leave?"

Kishihito Milchkoppovich, the young boss of the Sangue Diablo familgia looked up, though he knew the question was directed at him. "Of course, because there was no need to stay"

He smiled at his Cloud guardian Yakumo Kurenai, who was watching him, while leaning on a wall. "Hm" She answered, but the Russian could see confusion in her eyes. "Don't worry about it. We'll settle this soon"

He stood up, carrying a vase of dead sunflowers that was on the table. He stroked the brown petals gently, closing his eyes.

"Skoro…"

**A/N So, the enemy is starting to move!**

**The Russian Kishihito spoke are:**

**Do svidaniya- Good bye**

**Skoro- Soon**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	6. Broker and the Cousin

**Chapter 6. I had to rewrite this because when I finished this before, it wasn't saved and the whole page only had, like five lines on it… Thanks to KuroYume, nellysbestfrend, Sweet18Candy and Christians for your much appreciated reviews! *huggles~* **

**Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Broker and the Cousin

Our favorite Vongola boss was inwardly sighing, as he watched his guardians bicker. So much had happened today, he was tired… "Tsunayoshi- san" He looked up to see the pink- haired Cloud guardian of the Nastro D'argento famiglia looking at him, expressionless. "W,what is it, Akemi –san?" The girl watched him, her silver eyes boring into him. "Shiina just wants to ask if you're all right"

Tsuna sweat dropped as Shiina twitched, glaring at the Mist guardian. "Be quiet, Taka" "Oh, you know I'm right" The messy haired teen smirked, and glanced at Tsuna. 'So, you're the new Vongola boss, huh? Well, I hope you'll do well" "Eh?" Tsuna stared at him, but the Mist guardian just joined the other Nastro D'argento members, who were having a conversation of their own.

"Don't worry about him, he's a little bit weird." The short Storm guardian stated, giving a look to Taka with his big, blue eyes. "Um… okay?" "I'm not weird, stupid Hiroto" As Tsuna felt slightly out of place between the two, his guardians came over to him. "Jyuudaime, are they troubling you? Should I teach them a lesson?" To Gokudera's enthusiastic question, Tsuna flailed his arms. "No, please don't do that!" "Haha, I guess violence isn't the answer" Well, guess who said that.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from nowhere. "Emilio!" Said guardian and the rest of the people all turned around, to see two figures walking towards them. "Mireille! What are you doing here?" The Rain guardian shouted, oblivious of the confused stares the others gave him. "I needed to see you! It's terrible!" The girl cried, blond curls bouncing.

"Well, isn't this interesting" Reborn appeared on Tsuna's shoulder. "Hmph, more herbivores coming into Namimori, how annoying" Our lovely prefect tched, while the others just watched the scene before them. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave here?" The other figure spoke, her black hair blowing in the wind. "…Kou?" Reborn whispered, and the figure's eyes met the hitman's black.

"…Mr. Reborn?" The figure- a woman, it seemed- said the arcobaleno's name, her grey eyes wavering. "Do you know her, Rebor-" "Mireille, what are you doing here?" Tsuna's question was cut off by a confused Rain guardian (Emilio). "Somebody you know?" Shiina asked, and he nodded without looking at her. "She's my cousin" The blond girl looked around her, as she took in the Vongola and Nastro D'argento guardians. She suddenly grabbed onto Emilio, and started to shout.

"The Sangue Diablo attacked the Ravina familgia!" "!" The place tensed for the third time today, as they took in the news. "What do you mean?" Senko asked in a calm voice, but to Tsuna, she looked like she already knew what was going on. "It's exactly as I said! Apparently Kishihito Milchkoppovich attacked the Ravina because their allied with us! Their decimo, Federica and her guardians are all alive, but their fatally injured…"

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Gokudera asked, annoyed that he didn't quite understand the situation. "Isn't it obvious! A familgia was attacked by Kishihito's family because they were allied to us!" Natsume shouted, looking angry. "It's his way of taunting us…" Taka gritted his teeth, the others silent. "U-um, and who is this?" Tsuna cut in, feeling awkward.

"I'm Mireille Grieco, the Cloud guardian of a family allied with Nastro D'argento…" The girl introduced herself, though looking unsettled. "And who's this woman?" Gokudera asked, staring at the raven woman, who was instead staring straight at a certain baby hitman standing on Tsuna's shoulder. "Reborn, do you know her?" Tsuna whispered, and the baby nodded. "She's an old friend" Tsuna looked at his tutor disbelievingly. Reborn, the sadistic baby hitman who likes to wake his students up with a mega hammer, calling someone and actual friend?

"Yes, even Mr. Reborn has friends, young Vongola" The young woman said. "Wha- how did-" "I'm not the only one who can read your mind, Dame- Tsuna" Reborn kicked Tsuna's cheek lightly, which shocked the young boss even more. Lightly? Really? "My name is Kogane Kou, information broker. Nice to meet you, everybody" Kou bowed slightly, and Gokudera gawked at her.

"Kogane Kou, the most famous and skilled information broker in the underworld?" "That's her" Reborn answered instead, hopping off Tsuna. "Why did you come with her, Mireille?" The blond girl grimaced at her cousin's question. "I… needed to report this to Miss Senko…" She glanced at the female boss. "And I didn't know where you guys were… so I hired her to tell me your location"

Taka looked sharply at Kou. "I thought only the Nastro D'argento knew about this, how did you know we were in Japan" Kou smiled gently, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "I'm an information broker, Mr. Suzuki Yoshitaka. Finding out about your location was easy" Taka looked annoyed at this, but Senko gave him a 'calm down' glance.

"SO, what did you want to report to us, Mireille?" She asked calmly. "Well, Miss Erica wants to see you as quickly as possible. All the allied families of Ravina familgia will be there!" "!" Reborn glanced at his student. "Oi, dame- Tsuna. Isn't the Vongola allied with them as well?" "Eh?" Tsuna started digging through his memory. "Wasn't the boss that Federica Ravina, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera helpfully said.

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed as he remembered the black haired girl he met at his inheritance ceremony. "Well, I guess we'll be heading there as well!" Yamamoto said, smiling cheerfully. "Miss Erica is injured badly… I wander if she is okay…" Mireille sighed, and then looked at Kou. "Um, thank you for helping me!" "No no, it's my job" The information broker just said before turning around and walking away.

"It was nice to meet you, Vongola and Nastro D'argento. Oh, and-" She turned around to look at Reborn who was now standing on a fence. "I think we'll see each other very soon. Well, ciao!" With that, she walked away. "Well… I guess we'll be seeing you later, Tsuna- san, everyone" Senko said, looking at Tsuna.

"Bye for now" Simply stating that, the young girl started walking, her guardians behind her. Watching them go, Tsuna just thought of how tired he was. "You can't be lazy yet, dame- Tsuna" Reborn smirked at him sadistically. "Everyone, get packing. We're going to Italy"

…

"Eh!"

**Senko **

Senko Shin was sitting on a park bench, away from her guardians who had let her be alone at her request. She looked up at the sky, now a deep red. Almost like blood.

A single tear rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Why, Kishihito… why do you keep on doing this?"

**A/N Okay, Chapter 6 is done… more of the OCs submitted will make appearances in chapter 7. Please look forward to it!**

**REviewwwwwwwwww**


	7. What happened in the future?

**Chapter 7 is here. Yay. **

**Thank you to Otaku Holic and Christain for your reviews… my saviours~!**

**Oh, and to **Kuro Yume**, the creator of **Alice Li. **I just had a *burst* of idea, so… could I pair your Alice up with Enma? I think I'll still do that even if you don't do anything… sorry…**

**Well, enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 7: What happened in the future…?

"Eh?" Tsuna squawked, staring at his tutor. "You heard me, dame- Tsuna. We're going to the Ravina familgia base, Italy" "Oi, baby. I didn't agree to this." Hibari said in a low voice, looking annoyed. Well, not changing his expression, but doing his 'I'm-not-gonna-listen-to-you' aura seep. Reborn smirked. 'Well, you don't really have a choice, do you' "Kufufu, I agree with the skylark for once. I'm not going"

The Vongola illusionist said, while the prefect glared at him. "Too bad Mukuro" Reborn hopped off the fence he was standing on, and grinned at the others. "Hibari, Mukuro, you come over here. Tsuna, go talk with the others" He ordered, and Mukuro and Hibari walked over to the hitman, the former Kufufu-ing and the latter expressionlessly thinking about how he don't listen to orders.

"Well, we're going to Italy, huh?" Yamamoto grinned, while Gokudera looked at his boss with glittering eyes. "Jyuudaime! I'll guide you with my all!" Tsuna sweat dropped, but just nodded in thanks. "Haha, thanks Gokudera" "Not you, baseball-head" "Extreme! We're going to Italy!" Ryohei shouted, punching his fist in the air. What he didn't realise though, was the fact that Lambo was just flung off by Gokudera, as he somehow ended up sitting on his head.

So… there is a flying Lambo and one Sasagawa Ryohei punching the air. What happens? Well, the great fist of the Sun guardian hits our little Lightning guardian, that's all! Lambo landed on the ground with a strange boing, and Tsuna watched that, horrified. "…" Lambo looked like he was going to burst out crying any minute. "Hold… it…" Then, he jumped up in the air with tears all over his face. "WAAAH! Stupid lawn-head!" With that, he took out a familiar purple bazooka out of his afro. Boom! Smoke enveloped the cow child. "Nooo! Not again!" Tsuna shouted, exasperated.

As the smoke cleared, a young man with curly hair and wearing a black suit was standing there. "Sigh… the past me got shot again huh…" The man- TYL Lambo, precisely mumbled, while lightly waving to Tsuna. "Greetings, young Vongola. BTW, Hibari's going to kill me later" "Eh? Hibari?" At that precise moment, Hibari walked towards this way. "What about me?" "Gah! Oh, hi… Hibari…" Lambo looked at the prefect… and Tsuna saw that he was trying to hide a smirk. "Pfft…" Hibari gave a death glare to the future Lambo. "Did you just laugh at me, herbivore?" "Gyaa! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that I can't believe you're getting married-"

There, Lambo covered his mouth. Everyone's eyes widened then. "What?" Gokudera had his mouth hanging open, looking at the Lightning guardian disbelievingly. "Oops…" "Haha, congratulations, Senpai!" Yamamoto grinned, while Ryohei shouted, "Who is the extreme wife!" Tsuna just stared at Lambo. "Well well, our skylark- kun is going to start reproducing" Mukuro crept up on them, and Hibari twitched. "Well, you see young Vongola. His partner is-" Boom! Another blast of smoke appeared, cutting Lambo off.

"Waah! Hibari is a monster!" A familiar cry was heard, and the five year old Lambo was in the place of the calm adult. "Um, Lambo…?" "Baka- Tsuna! That Hibari! Waaaah!" With snot and tears going all over the place, Lambo screamed. "Shut up" The crying stopped as a certain baby hitman kicked the toddler in the head, effectively knocking him out. "Reborn…" "Well, I'll see you in two days, Hibari" "…" Ignoring Tsuna, Reborn just waved to Hibari, who was glaring at Lambo. "Hmph" He snorted, and walked away. "Kufufu, I'll be taking my leave as well, Arcobaleno" Mukuro bowed gracefully and disappeared, mist enveloping him.

"Well, that's done" Reborn smirked. "You better control your guardians while we're in Italy, dame- Tsuna" Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "Y-you mean, you actually made them agree into going? How?" The hitman gave a dangerous smile, sending a shiver up the young boss's spine. "Do you really want to know?" Tsuna laughed nervously. "…I'll pass"

**Italy**

"Yes, yes, thank you…" A young female around 16 with long braids sighed, as she put down the phone. Her bandaged hand was placed on her lap, she looked over at the others in the room. "Sakiko" A teen with soft brown hair patted her on the back. "You should get some rest. I'll take it from here" "Thank you, Kisuke. I just had contact from Mr Reborn that the Vongola familgia will be heading here soon"

"!" Kisuke looked surprised, and then his eyes softened. "Well, that's good then. Now, get some sleep" "But…" "Kisuke's right, Sakiko!" A small girl with cotton pink hair suddenly said, one eye obscured by a bandage around her head. "Get some rest! Get some rest!" Another girl with black hair and glasses said. She looked cheerful, but the cast on her leg and arm showed how hurt she was. "Chiharu, Rin…" The two girls grinned, and the former gently pulled Sakiko from the couch to her room. "Just sleep for a little bit! Bags under your eyes are SO not beautiful~"

With that, she pushed her fellow guardian into the room and shut the door. The people outside could hear some sighing, but after a rustle of blankets, it became quiet. "Hey, Alex" Kisuke called over to the curly haired girl in the corner of the room, who had been silent the whole time. Alex, or Alexandra looked up. "Could you go check up on boss?" Alex nodded, and she got up. "I want to go to…" "next time, Rin"

Leaving her conversing comrades, Alex walked out of the room. She entered another room marked 'F.R', and stood there, eyes widening. "Oh, good morning, Alex" The figure sitting up on the bed said, her expressions turning into a gentle smile.

"Boss…"

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter this time… the next one will be longer, I swear! **

**Review!**


	8. Arrival

**Hello… sorry a hundred times for the super late update… yeah…**

**Well, I just thought to change a few things. This story will be **after **the Shimon arc, for my convenience. Oh, and if anyone wants their ocs to be paired with any other canon character, just send a PM or a review! Hibari and Enma is already taken though. And I ****might ****pair some ocs with other ocs. BTW **nana**, could I pair Reborn with your **Kogane/Kurenai Kou**? I already kinda showed a hint of it, as well. **

**Hardly any of the main ocs appear in this… sorry.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Arrival

"Uugh…" The young boss of the Vongola familgia groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ah! Jyuudaime, are you awake?" The voice of Gokudera went through his ears, and Tsuna slowly got up. Well, tried to. "OW!" Tsuna shouted as a seatbelt grinded on his stomach. "Haha Tsuna, you alright?" Yamamoto's cheerful voice said, and the raven came in. "Yamamoto! Where are…?" "Inside the private Vongola jet, dame-Tsuna"

A familiar squeaky voice said, and right behind Yamamoto was a little baby dressed as a flight attendant. Lady's uniform by the way. "Reborn! You're cosplaying again! And Vongola priva-" Then, Tsuna remembered everything.

**Flashback:**

The day after the arrival and leaving of the Nastro D'argento familgia.

"Hurry up or I'll shoot you, dame-Tsuna" "Hiee! Don't! I'll hurry!" Tsuna had a gun pointed to his head as he furiously stuffed clothes, toiletries, food (?), and don't forget his gloves and pills and other whatnot! "Tch. Slow as usual" "You didn't tell me we were leaving today! Wasn't it next week or something?" Reborn glared at the brunette, but with a cattish grin on his face. "Oh, was it? While you whine, why don't you finish packing?"

"Gyaaah!" Shouting, Tsuna desperately zipped up his orange suitcase, and ran out of his down the stairs- successfully falling down with great speed. Tsuna hit his head with a bang, managing to knock him out. From his fading consciousness, Tsuna heard a squeaky voice say, "Well that's easier. Take him" …..

**Flashback end**

"Uh… I fell down the stairs huh…" Tsuna laughed. "You're an idiot. While you were asleep (You mean unconscious!), we're nearly at our destination. "Eh!" Tsuna looked out of the window to see the big, beautiful city of Palermo.

… "We're here already? (Too quick…)

?

As the group got off the plane (Actually, Mukuro disappeared in mist flames as soon as the plane landed) with Hibari behind them, looking grouchy. Tsuna looked around, feeling some stares directed at them. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late" Reborn appeared on his shoulder, while Gokudera and Yamamoto walked next to their boss, as the right and left hand men.

"Veh~! Do you want some pasta?" a random passer-by with a weird curl on his head said, giving Yamamoto a big smile. "Haha! Thanks!" The swordsman laughed, taking the bowl of pasta the random Italian had given him. The Italian waved to them as he happily skipped away. "Italians are really nice huh? Giving me free pasta!" Tsuna sweat dropped at that, but walked on.

"Where is the Ravina familgia base, Reborn?" Tsuna asked his tutor, who was now resting comfortably on a certain raven prefect's head (much to his discomfort). "It doesn't exist anymore" A voice rang out, and The Vongola looked around to see a girl with long blue braids wearing a long dark blue sweater and boots standing there. "Ciao, Vongola familgia. I am the Ravina familgia Rain guardian, Anazawa Sakiko" She gave a slight smile, but Tsuna could tell her dark red eyes (they were slightly darker than the Nastro D'argento familgia boss) held tiredness in it. "I'll take you to where we are staying" "Um, when you mean your base doesn't exist…" "Yes, it was destroyed by the Sangue Diablo familgia"

The girl smiled sadly, but then nodded to the driver of the limo behind her. "Please come in now, Vongola. You must be tired from your flight" Well, Tsuna wasn't tired because he was knocked out most of the flight, but nodded. As they climbed in the limo, Gokudera whispered to his boss. "Juudaime, how much damage do you think the Sangue Diablo did?" Tsuna shook his head, and looked at the Ravina Rain guardian who was chatting friendlily with his Rain guardian. "I don't know, Gokudera… but it's obvious that it damaged them badly as well" The Storm guardian just nodded to his boss's quiet voice.

**At the Ravina familgia second base **(for some reason, this chapter does a lot of scene changes)

"Welcome, Vongola familgia. I'm sorry for greeting you in a state like this" A teen with brown hair greeted them when they arrived. There was a cast on his left arm. "I'm the Ravina familgia Sun guardian, Morimoto Kisuke" "You're Japanese?" Tsuna asked in surprise. Sakiko was Japanese as well, now that he thought about it. "Yes, quite a lot of the guardians here are Japanese, actually. Though, we all grew up in Italy" The boy smiled, and then lead them through the door. "Well, welcome, Vongola familgia. I hope you can… well, enjoy your stay as best as you can"

Tsuna was slightly shocked by the amount of people there- and their appearances. Most of them were young, around the same age as Tsuna, or even younger. "Oh, it's the Vongola familgia" A teen with black hair and golden streaks spoke, grinning as he saw Tsuna. "Hey, nice to mee'cha! I'm Daisuke Mamotachi Swift, a free-lance thief!" "Th, thief?" The teen grinned cheekily, shaking the young boss's hand.

"Dai" A velvety voice said behind Daisuke, and the two turned to see an Italian girl with long golden hair with streaks of brown standing there with her arms crossed. "Oh, Sakura!" Daisuke waved at the girl, who smiled at Tsuna. "Nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo. I'm Sakura Matsumi Angeline, free-lance information broker" "She's also my partner!" Daisuke hooked his arms around Sakura's shoulder, and the girl just smiled softly. Then, the small talk around them stopped as the one of the doors in the room opened, and a girl with straight, black hair stepped out. Her head was heavily adorned with bandages, and there was a big cast on her left leg.

"I'm sorry for the all the inconvenience, everybody. I'm Federica Ravina, decimo of the Ravina familgia"

**A/N I tried really hard on this chapter. **

**Review!**


	9. Some New meetings

**Welcome to chapter 8! I had exams, so sorry for the late update… Thank you to the reviews and the original characters! Oh, and the bit with the last chapter… yes, it was Italy from Hetalia! Couldn't resist the urge to put him in.**

**To **Sweetcandy18**. I saw your drawing of Shiina on Denviantart It. Was. Beautiful. I wish I could draw like that…**

**Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Some new meetings

All attention was on the young woman at the door. She was smiling softly, as a girl with curly hair supported her. Tsuna saw Kisuke and Sakiko behind the female boss as well as two girls, one with cotton pink hair and the other with black hair. "As you can see, my family was attacked by the Sangue Diablo familgia 4 days ago. None of the guardians were killed, but 50 of our members lost their lives" The girl looks at each of the faces in the room. Then, as her eyes met with Tsuna's, their eyes clashed- or Tsuna 's eyes quickly went to another person, leaving Tsuna to think if he had imagined it.

"To build up our family again, please help us" With those words- the familgia bowed- creating a sincere applause from the whole room. As the speech ended and the people started to file out, Tsuna thought he saw a flash of silver hair. It was Senko. Trying to talk to her, he tried to reach her through the crowd, but was stopped as he bumped into a slim figure. "Oh! Sorry!" He apologized as he looked up- meeting with sky blue eyes. "It's okay" The teen he had bumped into said in a monotone, and walked off with another boy with long black hair. As they disappeared through the door, Tsuna wondered. Were they holding hands?

"Are you okay, Jyuudaime?" His Storm guardian asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm fine… but who were they?" "That was Kira Aku and Akira Mao, Jyuudaime. Both famous neutral mafiosos" He explained. "Apparently doesn't like company other than themselves" Tsuna nodded, and suddenly remembered why he had bumped into the two teen. "Senko-san!" He looked around, but the Vongola boss was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsuna-kun!" A familiar voice suddenly called out to him, and he was surprised to see a bob of red coming towards him. "Enma-kun?" The Shimon boss waved as he came towards the group, but suddenly fell forwards, clumsily tripping. As he smacked into the ground, Tsuna quickly ran over to him- but there was someone else tere first. "Are you alright?" Enma looked up to see a sleepy looking face looking down at him, smiling. He turned bright red as he hauled himself up. "I- I'm fine, thanks"

"Alice- chan?" Tsuna called in surprise, as he saw the Nastro D'argento Sun guardian with his friend. "Oh, hey Tsuna- kun! I was just looking for you!" "Huh?" The girl grinned, her eyes half- lidded but filled with fun. "You're Cloud guardian went off with Shiina- chan. They were talking about a fight" "Ehhhhhhhh?"

**With the two Cloud guardians**

"I didn't expect you to find me so fast, Hibari Kyoya" A girl with dark lavender hair said to the raven standing opposite her. "You promised a fight, Akemi Minako. Give me one" The prefect answered, tonfas out and ready. The pair was standing in the training grounds of the second base of the Ravina familgia, where the girl with pink hair –Amamiya Chiharu, the Lightning guardian there- had kindly shown them.

"Fine. Let's start" A silver scythe appeared in Shiina's hand, surrounding her in feathers. They launched at each other. As the scythe and tonfa clashed, like it did earlier in the week- the two Cloud guardians smirked. This was going to be fun.

**A/N Aaaand, cut! Cliffie! Yeah! **

**Review~~~**


	10. In our mind

**Chapter 10! I wrote this VERY quickly, because the last chapter was reaaaaaallly short. I know, **Christian**, I know. I'M SO SORRY! But this is longer, so please forgive me! And remember, if anyone wants their ocs paired with others, just PM me or give me a review! **

**And on with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: In our mind

As the two weapons clashed, the two grinned. Shiina jumped back, and then launched herself at the prefect, swinging her scythe in an ark. Her scythe lit up in Cloud fames, and Hibari dodged quickly as it was swung down, with a big vvvvuuuush. Okay, metal weapons aren't supposed to make that noise. Hibari swung his arm, and his tonfas nearly got her shoulders, until something stopped them. "!" Hibari gave a silent sound of shock and surprise, as what had stopped his weapons was a small scythe- formed on Shiina's right arm.

"What…?" At that moment, Shiina kicked the prefect's stomach, sending him flying backwards. "I don't always have to use my scythe, you know" The female Cloud said with a ghost of a smirk playing at her lips, as the skylark glared at her with full force. "Hmph" He stood up, and was about to launch at her, when the familiar voice of our oh so loved tuna was heard at the doorway. "W- what are you two doing…" Hibari crossed his arms grudgingly, annoyed his fight was interrupted. And it was actually going to the good bit. 

"Oh hello Tsunayoshi- san. Actually, we aren't doing anything now. I've got to go" Shiina said simply, her arm normal now, as the scythe disappeared. She walked past the Vongola boss, then turned around at Hibari. "That was fun" she said, smiling softly. The prefect gave her a nod, and gave her a rare smile of his own. "This will be continued"

As the Nastro D'argento Cloud guardian disappeared through the hall, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto watched Hibari, as he walked towards them. "Umm, senpai?" "I hate crowding" The prefect simply said, and walked off. "That guy… so disrespectful" "Haha, looks like they had fun!" "Idiot! That's not the point!" As the two guardians started their one- sided bickering, Tsuna had a small smile on his own.

-I'm glad… everyone's getting along…

**Somewhere else**

Enma, Ryohei, Lambo and Alice were wondering around the town, earning some stares at the unusual group. I mean, a muscly teen, a small teen with flaming red hair, a girl looking like she was going to fall asleep any moment and a kid in a cow suit isn't usually seen together. "Where are your EXTREME guardians, Enma!" Ryohei shouted (well, he meant to be talking normally, but to others, it's shouting), and the red head gave a crooked grin. "Well, Adelheid is with me, but the others are on missions around Italy. I came here because the Shimon is allied with the Ravina as well" Alice nodded, having a carefree smile on her face, carrying the cow child who was sucking on a lollipop.

"Palermo is a nice city, though there are lot of Mafioso here" She said, licking her own piece of candy. "We always used to come here, before the whole… feud started" Enma glanced at her, the girl who was still smiling, though there was nothing in her eyes. "I come here sometimes as well… with my guardians" Enma said slowly, slightly blushing as the three's attention was on him. "It's always pretty hectic, with Shitt-P and everything… but it's fun" Then, he smiled to Alice, taking her hand. "Would you and your family like to come with us when this ends?"

Alice looked blank for a few moments- but nodded, giving the red head a warm, happy smile. "Of course" The Shimon boss blushed a bright red- such a bright red that he would even make that Spanish guy that goes 'fusosososo's tomatoes jealous. People passing by thought they saw flowers blooming around the two, until Ryohei interrupted the moment with a friendly headlock around the pair's head. "We're going as well! Right, Lambo!" "Yeaaah! Nyahahaha!" "Can't… breathe…"

As Enma's red face started to go from pale to blue, Alice thought.

-I hope we can come here with everyone…

**Somewhere else**

Mukuro's eyebrows twitched. Why was he stuck here…? He wondered, as he walked between the Mist and Rain of the Nastro D'argento. Currently, he was walking the other side of town from where Enma, Ryohei, Lambo and Alice was with the four male guardians of the familgia the Vongola had allied themselves with earlier this week. In front of him were Akatsuki Natsume and Kisaragi Hiroto, the Lightning and Storm. Well, the Lightning was dressed as a certain singing android with pink, tornado hair, earning VERY unusual stares but put that aside.

How did Mukuro end up here…?

He illusionist was wandering around Palermo, wearing the disguise of a pretty young woman. Then, he had come across the four guardians clumped together, and had tried to brush past them, when- "Hey, Mukuro- kun!" Emilio had suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, smiling lightly. Thinking stuff like, well, crap, Mukuro pretended- "Mukuro? Unfortunately I don't-" "hey! It is Mukuro!" – but was unfortunately cut off by the young Lightning's words. "Oh, the Vongola Mist. A wonder why you didn't realise, Taka" "Shut up" Suzuki Yoshitaka glared at Hiroto, who just gave a small smirk.

"How did you know?" Mukuro asked, looking annoyed with his pretty lady illusion still on. But the Rain guardian just gave a small smile to him, then started to walk. In the end, Mukuro had ended up walking with them, listening to them bicker. But later, when he had parted with them, he had thought- why hadn't he had just disappeared on the spot?

-Oh well, I didn't mind, that much, anyway. Kufufu…

**SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

"Hey, Mr Reborn…" "Hm?" Kogane Kou smiled as the small baby hitman sitting on her lap finally answered, when he hadn't be answering for the past 20 minutes that they have been in the café.

"Is it fun training those children?" There was silence for a few moments until Reborn said something. "Of course it's fun, Kou. Why would I stay around so long? Plus," The Arcobaleno jumped off the woman's lap, and walked off.

Kou smiled slyly as she closed her eyes.

-Of course, Reborn. Of course…

**SOMEWHERE in Italy**

The boss of the Sangue Diablo familgia was smiling, as he had three people standing behind him. Opposite from him at the round table was a shuddering man in a suit. The half Russian just kept on smiling as he grabbed the silver gun, the one with a single silver bullet inside, and held it up to his head. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, and the gun gave a click- with nothing coming out.

"No!" The man opposite him was shaking even harder now, fear covering his whole body. "Looks like the Goddess of Luck smiled at me this time, my friend!" The boss said, passing the gun over to the man. But the man didn't take it, screaming for forgiveness and thrashing around as Zero and Takuto, the Lightning and Sun of the Sangue Diablo grabbed him by the arms, both smirking.

The boss sighed, picking up the gun he had put down. "No! Please spare me!" Kishihito gave a friendly grin to the man as he pointed the gun level to his chest.

"Sorry, no can do!"

BANG

**A/N Aaaaaand… Done! I tried really hard on this chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	11. We're going back to Japan!

**Hey… Just saying first. **THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER**. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Thank you to Chritian and Alstromeria for your reviews!**

**And to **Forgotten Slayer**. For some reason, I can't read your PMs because it says you have disabled the PM feature. Have you?**

**On with the short, short chapter!**

**Chapter 11: We're going back to Japan!**

"Tsuna" The three friends turned to see Reborn standing on… "Erica-san?" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw the baby hit man on the female boss's head. "Hello, Tsuna-san… thank you for coming all the way here just for this" With those words, all her guardians behind her bowed. "N-no! It was nothing! And I'm… glad to see you're all right"

Erica smiled, making the place bloom flowers (not actually, but in atmosphere). "You're very kind, Tsuna-san" Tsuna went bright red, but was kicked in the head by his tutor. "Well, we'll be going back to Japan now, Ravina boss. Thank you very much for your hospitality" "Eh? We're already going back!" Yamamoto said, sounding slightly surprised. "Ehhh! But we only just got here!" But Reborn ignored them, and Erica gave them an understanding nod.

"We all have things we have to do. Thank you again for coming, and please have a safe trip home" With that, the Ravina familgia walked away, some people like Sakiko bowing to them again. When the familgia was out of sight, the Vongola boss turned to Reborn, confusion apparent in his caramel eyes. "Why do we have to go back on the day we arrived, Reborn? And-" "It's best to go back to your home country for now, Vongola Decimo" A voice suddenly cut him off, and he turned around to see Senko there, with Kogane Kou behind her.

"Senko-san!" "Mr. Reborn, the Vongola guardians will be here in a few minutes. And it also seems that most of them were with Miss Senko's guardians" Reborn and Senko nodded at the information broker's words, while Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged confused glances. "Heeey! Senko!" A voice shouted, and there was a… person with pink tornado hair, waving at them with 4 people in tow. And one of them was-

"Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed as he saw the exhausted looking Mist guardian surrounded by, who he realized was Emilio, Hiroto, Yoshitaka and a cosplaying Natsume. "Uuhhh…" With those words (?) Mukuro suddenly turned into Chrome, who was looking confused at her sudden situation.

"Wooooah! Mukuro changed into a girl!" Natsume shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. "Shut up for once, Natsume. And I already knew that. You're Chrome Dokuro, aren't you" Yoshitaka glared at the Lightning guardian, and then looked down at Chrome. "Huh, um, I'm…" "Chrome!" Tsuna called to her, and the girl's expression went from confused (and scared) to relieved. "Boss!" She ran over to the trio, and Senko greeted her 4 guardians, commenting on Natsume's VOCALOID costume.

"Herbivores" A cold voice said, and of course, there was Hibari Kyouya, with Senko Shin. "Oh, Senko… you were with Mr. Hibari?" The white haired girl said, amusement clear in her eyes. "Well, we suddenly met up in the middle of the street…" "…and was taking a walk" Hibari finished off, though he had turned away from everyone else and no body could see his expression. Tsuna thought he saw a tint of pink on the prefect's cheeks, but decided not to ask.

"THERE THEY ARE TO THE EXTREME!" A loud voice shouted, making some people jump. "Oh, Tsuna-kun!" A red head that was with the person who shouted waved at him, spreading a smile on the Vongola boss's face. "Enma-kun!" Ryohei, Lambo and Enma ran over to them, while Alice slowly walked over to her fellow guardians, lightly waving to Enma, who waved back with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, all my guardians are here, so we'll be going now. Aviderreci, Vongola familgia" Tsuna sensed some de ja vu at this scene, and realized it was only yesterday that the two familgias had separated in Japan. "We're going too, dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, and gave a nod to Kou, who was standing there with a strange but meaningful smile on her face. The information broker nodded back, and walked away.

"Well, we're going back to Japan!"

**A/N Short chapter. Check. Words of apology. Check. Please review… I hope.**

**Happy New Year!**


	12. New people part 1

**Hi… welcome to chapter 12. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews, and I to make my chapters long… but please forgive me. Now, please read on.**

Chapter 12: New people part 1

**Namimori, Japan**

A teenage boy with long, shaggy hair grinned as an old lady walked out Take zushi, satisfied with the food she had just had. "Nice working, Arai- kun!" Takashi Yamamoto said to him, and Arai Kazuma did a cheerful thumb up to his boss. He quickly put the dishes into the kitchen, and looked around if any customers needed assistance. "You want a break?" "Nah, its okay, boss!" As he conversed with the sushi shop owner, the sliding door opened to reveal three young boys and a baby. "Ah, Arai-kun. It seems that my son and his friends are home!"

Arai looked over to the quartet, and whistled very, very quietly.

**Tsuna POV**

Tsuna was looking around his friend's family sushi shop, when his eyes landed on an unfamiliar young man talking with Yamamoto's dad. The teen had long shaggy hair and a slim posture, and was wearing the Take zushi apron on top of a white shirt and slacks. Tsuna missed both the faint whistle from the boy and a glint from Reborn's eyes. "Takeshi, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun! Here, I'll introduce you to my new employee!" Yamamoto Takashi said, smiling as usual. "This is Arai Kazuma-kun. He's going to be attending Namimori middle soon, so, yeah!" At those words, Arai gave a small bow, and shook hands with the three boys. It was a surprisingly strong grip.

Suddenly, Reborn jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and onto the table, pointing his gun at Arai. "I'm Reborn, the number one hit man in the world" Tsuna inwardly screamed as the baby gave Arai a grin."S-sorry, he likes to play mafia games, Hahaha…" "Shut up, dame- Tsuna. You're 1000 years too early to stop me" Arai seemed to be slightly surprised, but then grinned back at the Arcobanelo, holding a hand out to him. "Well then, nice to meet you, Mr. Reborn"

Needless to say, the salmon sushi Arai had made was delicious, and when Reborn ordered him to make a Vongola sushi, he actually made a clam sushi. "That was great!" Yamamoto laughed as he stretched, and slapped Arai on the back. "Haha, thanks man!" The teen grinned back, and grabbed his bag. "Well, nice meeting you guys! See you at school!" Then, he waved at Takashi, "Bye, boss!" and walked out of the shop.

They didn't know. Or maybe everyone exept for Reborn didn't know.

That Arai Kazuma had licked his lips with a sharp grin, different from before.

"Well well, I've found the people I want to fight"

**Italy**

Senko Shin gave her friend a nod as the woman fussed over them. "You people need better food! This is Italy, the country of love, food and song! You need to make more out of it!" Fiore MacRaibeirt said as she handed the Nastro D'argento members each some plates of hot food. "Mmm, nice~" Alice said sleepily as she ate, and Shiina just stayed silent.

"Where are the boys?" "They're out training" Fiore huffed at that, and sat down next them. "I know the battle with _them _is hard and you need to train. I'm going to help you as well. But you guys shouldn't push yourselves too much, okay?" The girls nodded in unison at the same time, and the dark haired woman smiled warmly.

"Hey! Something smells niiiiice!" A voice rang out, and Fiore smiled. "well, it seems it's the boys' turn to listen to my lecture!"

**A/N YES ITS SHORT. ….**

**I deserve to be haunted by Kishihito-sama. **

**Thanks to **Girlofthearts **and **Forgotten Slayer **for the ocs.**

**Please review if you can.**


	13. Akatsuki Natsume

**Natsume**

A young boy with red eyes trudged along with a brown backpack slung over his shoulder. There was a dark purple bruise peeking out from the collar of his shirt, and multiple bandages adorned his arms and legs.

"Huh, what a crap day again…"

Akatsuki Natsume sighed once, and looked at himself in the reflection of one of the shop windows. He looked pretty battered. Bullying, abuse… he was used to all of it now. The boy sighed again and was going to start walking when he saw a big apple bobbing behind him.

…wait, an apple?

The redhead quickly turned around to see a young boy around the same age with him, wearing a big apple hat. There were tufts of green hair sticking out from it, and purple eyes met green as the two boys stared at each other.

""…What?""

They said in unison, and after a small silence, they both let out a small 'pfft'.

"Nice hat!"

The green eyed boy gave him a small grin and mumbled a small thanks. The redhead was going to say something again when a 'Chips! Gimme chips!' interrupted him.

"Shut up, Chips!"

Natsume shouted as a green, red and blue parrot swooped down from a tree and perched onto his shoulder.

"…he yours?"

"Yep! This is Chips. His favourite food is chips"

"Chips! Sweet potato chips!"

The green haired boy stared at the parrot, then dug into his bag. The hand returned from the depth of the bag, holding a bag of ready salted potato chips.

"You want some?"

'Chiiiiiiips!'

The parrot flew off the redhead's shoulder and landed on the top of the green haired boy's apple hat. The boy reached up with a potato chip in hand, and the parrot quickly grabbed it with his beak.

'Yuuuum!'

The green eyed boy chuckled at this, and looked at Natsume.

"He's funny"

"Yeah, I know right! My name is Akatsuki Natsume, or Natsume Akatsuki by the way! What's your name?"

"…Fran"

Fran shook Natsume's outreached hand slowly, and smiled.

"That hat is sooooo cool! Where did you get it?"

'Get it? Get it?'

"Shut up, Chips!"

Natsume gave Chips a small flick on the head, and the parrot grumbled. Kind of.

"Haha. Well…"

**Scene change**

"You good for nothing brat! You're late!"

Natsume held a wince as his father smacked him on the cheek. It was like a full blast of force to the young boy, and he slammed onto the wall at the same time.

"Go to your room! Good thing I'm in a good mood today!"

Natsume quickly scrambled up, ran to his small bedroom and slammed the door closed. Really, what did he ever do to his father in life? He was only 5… Well, he didn't even think of him as a father anymore. Natsume slid down the door, and put a hand on his throbbing cheek.

"…Damn it. Ow"

**Scene change**

Natsume glared at a boy as he shouted, 'Go away, you cross-breed!' to him. He was getting tired of all this stupid name calling. What's the problem with being half Japanese half French?

The redhead walked along the footpath, kicking a pebble.

"…Ow"

There was a mumble, and Natsume quickly looked up and felt his expression turn into a wide smile.

"Hey, Fran!"

"Hey"

The two boys, though under different circumstances had become quick friends and met up a lot after Natsume's school. Natsume had asked Fran once if he went to school, but the green haired boy just gave a small shake of the head.

"What do you wanna talk about today?"

**Scene change again**

"Damn it… that bastard…"

Natsume limped down the dark streets and winced as his leg made a weird noise. His father had gone too far tonight. He was drunk, but that doesn't make an excuse that he had beat up his son nearly half dead. The redhead felt like a miracle to be even able to walk!

He tapped on a door that he had become familiar with in the past few weeks, and let out a croaky shout.

"Heey Fran, it's me Natsume… can you let me in…?"

But he was answered with silence, and though he tried again several times, he was unanswered. Then he noticed there was a note on the door, where it was too tall for the young boy to see. The note said words that made Natsume freeze in shock.

'Just moved to Italy'

"What…"

There, Natsume blacked out.

**A day later**

Natsume woke up as an annoying beeping noise rang in his head. There were figures peering into his face, and unfamiliar voices in the background.

"He's….wake…good…"

As his eyes fully opened, he took in several men and women in white coats, all with interesting hair colour.

"Are you okay? Can you hear us?"

Natsume blinked as a lady with pink hair asked him with a kind smile.

"Where…am I…?"

"…would you believe us if we said we're in mafia headquarters?"

"WHAT!"

In the background, a man with blue hair said to a woman with purple hair,

"I knew we should have kept it a secret!"

**A/N That's it, I guess. The next few chapters will be about how the guardians joined the Nastro D'argento, like this one. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
